Nico Minoru (Earth-88)
Nico Minoru is the leader of the Runaways and has been known as Sister Grimm for a short time when she was evil. Nico, like the other Runaways ran away from home when they each discovered their parents were part of an evil organization known as "The Pride." Early Life to Adolescence Nico, like the other Runaways, always wondered where their parents were going and what they were doing when they went to their " Charity Events." One day, the kids got curious and finally decided to spy on their parents. When they finally saw what their parents were up to, they found out just how evil their parents were. Nico was shocked to see her father speaking a strange enchantment, after this, the childrne witnessed the muder of an innocent girl by their parents (Who called themselves "The Pride".) After this, Nico and the other ran away from their parents, creating their team known as the Runaways, or at least, eventually known as the Runaways. Discovering Her Powers After their departure, Nico ran into her parents again. Her mother, wielding a large staff with a ball at the end ("The Staff of One"), reveals that she and Nico's father were dark wizards. She then attempts to jam the Staff into Nico's chest. Nico's body, curiously, absorbs it. Later on, Nico is cut by Dale Yorkes' Samurai battle-axe, the Staff re-emerges from her chest, prompting Nico to use the phrase "Freeze", and froze Stacey Yorkes. Nico was discovered to be a witch, and the Staff would only emerge when she bled. The Runaways Nico and the other kids finally ran away and escaped their parents. Sometime after running off, Nico decided to change her name to Sister Grimm to escape the name her parents gave her, but dropped it after a while. After team leader Alex (Whom Nico had strong feelings for) outs himself as a mole and was defeated along with the Pride, Nico is accepted as the groups' leader, even if she does not fully feel she deserves it. The Teams Departure (At least, for a time.) Following the team's initial dissolution, Nico was sent to live at Father Flanagan's Home for Unwanted Goth Kids. While there, she was soon talked into going to a nightclub with her friends, where she met her parents' old rival Marie Laveau. Laveau sought revenge on Nico's parents for stealing the Black Mirror, one of the four Cornerstones of Creation. After Laveau explained that she needed Nico's blood to activate the Black Mirror, Nico willingly offered it up, knowing that this would bring out the Staff of One. The two fought, and Nico easily prevailed. Having regained the mirror, Nico attempted to bring back Alex Wilder (Whom she still loved) using the Mirror, however the spell failed, the Mirror shattered and the last page of the Darkhold was revealed behind the glass. Laveau took it and fled, while Nico accepted her place as an outcast and with the Runaways. What Nico didn't realize, was that her spell had worked and Alex was revived. The Team Coming Back (I missed you guys..) The Runaways eventually found each other again and decided to join back up and stay a team. Nico finally accepted her leadership and chose to stay as the leader of the team. After this, Nico visited a graveyard where Alex's body was buried. Not knowing her spell had worked, Nico was attacked by an undead Alex, whom she had revived. While this revived Alex was not necessarily bad, he was still technically a zombie, having no real mind to rely on or to help him communicate. When he grabbed Nico, Alex held her for a moment, looking into her eyes before attempting to attack Nico. Nico was able to fight him off for a bit, but could not bring herself to destroy Alex, she could barely bring herself to harm him. With the help of her team, Nico was able to defeat Alex and let him rest in piece. After this, Karolina admitted her feelings for Nico by trying to kiss her and revealing she was a lesbian. Nico rejected Karolina however, feeling too emotional for a relationship and also due to the fact that she it heterosexual. Although this puts a slight strain on their relationship, Nico and Karolina soon become close again and continue to be best friends, not letting something so trivial get in their way. However, Nico does eventually gain feelings for someone else. Nico chooses to set her feelings aside for the moment so she can focus on leading her team. Murderworld (That Place Was Hell, And No One Was Safe.) Nico and Chase were among a group of teens who were sent to Murderworld, a creepy and twisted place created by the villain Arcade. Chase was one of the first kids to be attacked. Among many, Nico was part of the group that did not attack him. However, all Nico could do was stand and watch while Chase was beaten down by many of the other kids. Once they stopped, Nico used a spell "Heal" to heal all of Chase's wounds. Nico and Chase soon joined in an alliance with some of the other kids. While they had a small alliance, there were some competitors who cared for nothing more than the joy and the thrill of killing the other contestants. Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Earth-88 Category:Heroes Category:Flight Category:Time Travel Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Living Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters